Save the Last Dance for Me
by shane.mc
Summary: Shiznat. High school. Post HiME. Oneshot. All characters don't belong to me. Save the last dance belong to Michael Buble.


_**Save the Last Dance for Me**_

_-For the one who is always on my mind-

* * *

_

Kuga Natsuki sat at the table alone, staring at the dance floor. _Pft! The 'ice princess' attending a social function is really a miracle. But even so. Mai didn't have to be that shocked at my appearance. Her reaction is really…so Mai. _She shifted her focus to the sole reason that she was even present at this dance. Fujino Shizuru. There is no way in hell or heaven would she allow Shizuru to attend her high school dance alone. God alone knows how many perverts are out there waiting to prey on her unsuspecting girlfriend. _But then again, Shizuru would have handed them their asses if they even try anything remotely inappropriate with her. _Yet that thought did little to assuage Natsuki's fears. So she found herself in a suit at the dance watching the love of her life smile at and dance with members of her fan club.

You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me

_Really! That woman would be the death of me! Stop leading them on! _

Jealousy had reared its ugly head.

_Doesn't she know that they cannot differentiate between her being nice and her liking them! _

Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me

Reason had deserted the bluenette. Shizuru looked up and saw Natsuki frowning. The creases on her brow told her volumes.

_After everything we've been through, she still gets jealous. KAWAII! _Shizuru did a mental squeal and shot Natsuki her patented 'Natsuki-only' look.

Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never never let you go  
I love you oh so much

Their eyes connected across the dance floor. Seeing that smile, the jealousy in her heart disappeared completely. She knows that Shizuru was just entertaining her fans. After all, these people worshipped her to the point that they would kiss the very floor she walks on. _There really is nothing to be jealous about. Shizuru loves dancing plus she needs to entertain those pesky idiots. _She smiled at that thought and watched as Shizuru twirled across the dance floor.

You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home, you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
Save the last dance for me

"Ladies and gentlemen, it has been an honor to be performing here at Fuka High School's annual school dance. And now, the last song of the evening."

"Fujino kaichou!"

"Fujino kaichou!"

"Fujino kaichou!"

Such cries could be heard as her fan club members scrambled and raced each other, wanting to be their idol's last dance of her high school life. Natsuki walked toward the center of the commotion. Her deadly glare silenced everyone. Fan boys and fan girls alike. It terrified them so badly that they parted a path for her to pass. Shizuru stood in the center of the commotion, smiling as she watched Natsuki approach her.

Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me

Ooh baby won't you promise that you'll save

The last dance for me

Save the last dance

The very last dance

For me

"May I have the honor of being your last dance?"

"Always" she replied softly. "Always and forever"

Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist and pulled her in, holding her close. The crowd finally took a hint and began pairing off among themselves, leaving the couple alone.

"Finally I get you all to myself."

"Ara ara, are you jealous my Na-tsu-ki?"

"Nope!" she replied quickly. A little too quickly.

"Aww…so you really are jealous! Natsuki daisuki!" Shizuru cuddled deeper into Natsuki's embrace.

"Argh…" she mock groaned and tightened her arms around Shizuru, feeling her melt in her arms.

"Aishiteru Natsuki" she mumbled into Natsuki's shoulder.

"Aishiteru Shizuru" she breathed into her ear.

Shizuru looked up from her position at Natsuki's shoulder and stared into the forest green eyes that she loves. Lifting her head off her shoulder, Shizuru captured Natsuki's lips in a tender kiss.

* * *

_AN: When I first discovered the ShizNat fandom, I told myself I wouldn't write a ShizNat fic. Cuz they are too cute to be true! So this is my very first attempt. Be nice people. LOL. On a side note, I'm starting internship now and yet...seems like I can come up with more oneshots while at work than in school! LOL. Hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. _


End file.
